


The Second Time Rachel Maddow Slept With the PRT

by bessemerprocess



Series: Sleeping With The PRT verse [2]
Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: Gen, PRT+ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel should stick to sneakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time Rachel Maddow Slept With the PRT

Rachel breaks her arm on the set. Keith is right there by her side before the pain even really hits. He wants to call an ambulance, and it takes her producer and his to talk him down. He does insist on coming to the emergency room with her, though.

Rachel had never really consider what she'd do if she was trapped in a ER with an overly protective Keith, but perhaps she should have.

"Are you okay?" he asks for the thirtieth time.

"If I say no, will they bring the painkillers sooner?" she asks.

"Probably not," Keith admits.

Once they're done at the Emergency Room, Keith brings Rachel back to his apartment. She's not all surprised to see that the rest of the gang is there even at 4 am.

"We got worried when you didn't go on the air," says Stephen.

"And Keith's cellphone was off," Anderson adds with glare.

"And your producer refused to tell me what was going on," finished Jon.

Rachel holds up her shiny new cast and smiles brightly at them. "I had a run in with my set."

"Were you running around your desk in circles? Because I could've told you that was a bad idea," says Stephen.

Rachel shakes her head, "No, no, no. Wardrobe gave me new shoes. And they were slippery. And tall!" Rachel is still trying to talk with her hands even though one of them was encased in plaster.

"She's had a lot of painkillers," Keith says as he ducks out of the way of her free hand.

"I have," she says solemnly. "They're sort of nice and fuzzy."

Keith puts Rachel in his bed. "Do you want anything?"

"Ginger ale? I think the drugs are messing with my stomach." Rachel puts on a puppy dog face and she can see Keith melt.

Keith heads straight for the refrigerator, even though Rachel knows she used the last of the ginger ale last night making bitters highballs. She can hear him root around more desperately as he fails to find any. She's not sure what he says to Jon, but it sounds a little frantic and is interrupted by Jon's low, calm tones.

A minutes later, Jon sticks his head in the bedroom. "I'm taking Keith to go get some ginger ale. We'll be right back."

"Do you need anything else?" comes Keith's voice from outside the door. "Will you be okay here with just Anderson and Stephen?"

"I'll be fine," she says, stifling her laughs as Anderson has to turn his back on her not to break out in giggles.

Jon drags Keith out of the apartment and Stephen comes and sits next to Anderson on the foot of the bed.

"I told him I'd be fine at home," she tries to explain.

"I can imagine how well that went over," says Anderson.

"You would've thought I was suggesting he wash his baseball cards in the dishwasher, set them on fire and then eat them," says Rachel and even though her words are clearer, she is still flagging.

"Keith can be a bit... protective," says Anderson.

"By protective, Anderson meant to say, obsessive," replies Stephen.

"Just don't let him wake me up every hour to see if I'm dead. Broken arm, not a concussion," says Rachel. "And now I need to sleep."

Stephen and Anderson get up to leave.

"Wait, stay until I fall asleep?" asks Rachel.

***

When Keith and Jon make it back with ginger ale, Rachel is passed out and so is Anderson, curled on his side of the bed. Stephen is still partially awake, thought he's ditched his glasses on the nightstand and is under the covers.

Jon kneels down by Stephen's head. "I'm going to make sure Keith gets some sleep. If Rachel wakes up, there is ginger ale in the refrigerator and her drugs are on the counter."

Stephen nods and murmurs, "Okay."

"Get some sleep." Jon leans down and brushes he hand over Stephen's hair.

***

"I've never slept with so many men in my entire life," says Rachel the next morning.

They're sitting at Keith's kitchen table and he's just taken a sip of orange juice that promptly lodges itself in his sinus cavities.

"Fuck. Ow. Fuck!" says Keith as he tries to keep from tipping over backward in his chair.

"It's okay," says Stephen. "You'll get your turn some day."

Rachel just laughs as Keith tries to kick Stephen, the chair ends up tipping over and Keith ends up on the floor.


End file.
